


Lace/Кружева

by Ria_Van



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_Van/pseuds/Ria_Van
Summary: — А теперь раздвинь ноги шире. Ещё шире. Вот так, детка, прогнись в пояснице.Стив расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, поудобней устраиваясь в кресле. Да, от такого зрелища даже у Ледяного Человека кровь закипит.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	Lace/Кружева

— А теперь раздвинь ноги шире. Ещё шире. Вот так детка, прогнись в пояснице.

Стив расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки, поудобней устраиваясь в кресле. Да, от такого зрелища даже у Ледяного Человека кровь закипит.  
Баки сильнее прогнулся, открывая Роджерсу лучший вид. Тут определенно было на что посмотреть.  
Барнс пытался сконцентрироваться на собственных ощущениях, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. Холодные простыни ни черта не помогали, а только вызывали мурашки на и без того чувствительной коже. Хотелось прижаться к ним животом и грудью, вызвать хоть какое-то трение, которого ему катастрофически не хватало.

Всё пошло не по плану — это Баки должен был дразнить Стива, соблазнять и совращать специально купленным бельем. Просто в один момент тот перехватил инициативу, и теперь Баки растерянно стонет, стоя на четвереньках.

Черное кружево спереди уже мокрое от предэякулята, и это не должно заводить его ещё сильнее, но почему-то возбуждает. Тонкая полоска ткани стринг впивается в кожу, и наверняка потом будет саднить под мошонкой, но ничего. К сожалению (или к счастью) символическая сеточка, которая якобы должна прикрывать его дырочку, практически ничего не закрывает, лишь создавая иллюзию. Хотя Стив не жалуется, наоборот - это очень даже сексуально.  
Переплетения обрамляют его поясницу и бедра, создавая сложный узор и подчеркивая белизну кожи. Баки четко может представить, как потом Стив зацелует его с ног до головы, уделяя особое внимание натертому месту.

— Ты ещё со мной?  
— Да, папочка.  
— Отлично. Ты же помнишь главное правило?  
— Да, папочка.  
— И какое же?  
— Не трогать себя, па-по-чка, - отчеканил с томным взглядом Баки. Чёрт возьми, как им обоим нравилось такое. Особенно Стиву. Ему нравилось смотреть на губы любимого во время этих слов, нравилось видеть, как он кусает свои губы, сдерживая стоны.

Ему нравится Баки Барнс. Нет, не так. Он зависим от Баки Барнса, который извращает Роджерса всё больше и больше.

— Молодец, умница, — практически промурлыкал Стив, используя те самые сладкие нотки, которые всегда заставляют пальцы поджиматься, а член стоять колом. Но этот садист не даст так просто кончить. Особенно сейчас.

Стив скинул с плеч кожаный жакет, аккуратно положив его на подлокотник кресла, и отпил из граненого стакана для виски. Он всё ещё не может опьянеть, но виски добавляет ситуации особой пикантности. В комнате невероятно жарко, но не понятно от чего — Баки, или просто на улице резко поднялась температура.  
Роджерс медлит, и это невероятно раздражает, но в тоже время все очень правильно, им некуда торопиться.

Стив встает со своего места, направляясь к кровати. Баки может слышать его шаги за своей спиной, но не имеет возможности обернуться, пока тот не позволит. (Папочку надо слушаться.)

— Ты можешь смотреть на меня, милый. Если хочешь, конечно, — Баки практически может чувствовать эту издевку кожей. Пусть в него кинут камень, если однажды ему не захочется смотреть на Стива.

Барнс тут же поворачивает голову, выглядывая из-за плеча. Стив стоит невероятно близко, касается коленями матраса. Он отсюда может видеть, что зрачки практически затопили всю радужку, оставляя лишь тонкую, словно нитка, полоску голубизны, но даже от этого глаза кажутся нереально чёрными, поглощенные тьмой, в которой Баки с радостью бы растворился.  
Роджерс медленно оглаживает пальцами пряжку ремня и только потом начинает расстегивать её. Также медленно. Дразнится, сукин сын.  
Он мог бы связать ему руки этим ремнем — просто обхватить запястья грубой кожей, сильнее затянуть, чтобы железная рука не порвала её.  
Мысли сводят с ума, сознание добавляет всё больше пошлых картинок с этими двумя, которые импульсами доходят до низа живота, закручиваясь в тугой узел, и если в ближайшее время Стив ничего с ним не сделает, то Баки не отвечает за себя.

Ремень аккуратно ложится слева от него, заставляя в предвкушении облизнуть губы. Может ему следует ослушаться Стива, чтобы тот его отшлепал?  
Тот словно прочел его мысли (мало ли, вдруг его сыворотка открыла тайные возможности?), и взял в руки ремень.

— Хочешь, что бы я отшлепал тебя им? — получив одобрительный кивок головой, Стив продолжил. — Прости детка, я тебя не слышу, повтори.  
— Хочу, папочка.  
— Тогда веди себя хорошо и слушайся своего папочку. Потому что что?  
— Папочка знает лучше, - чуть ли не стонет Баки и умоляющее выгибается, ища прикосновений, что выглядит ужасно сексуально.  
— Молодец, детка. Ты всегда знаешь, что лучше доверить всё папочке. Папочка сделает всё, как нужно.

Стив поощряюще гладит его по спине, задерживая ладонь на ягодице. Контраст идеальной светлой кожи и черного нежного кружева — самая прекрасная вещь на свете. Не считая, конечно, глаз Баки и его улыбки. И его рук, ног, кубиков пресса… ладно, не считая Баки в целом.

Роджерс приподнимает другой рукой подбородок Барнса, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. Если бы не сыворотка суперсолдата в крови, Баки бы серьезно переживал за свой позвоночник, с такими-то резкими изгибами.  
Стив целомудренно целует его в уголок рта, и это так нежно и невинно, будто они ромашки в поле собирают, а не трахаются на кровати в кружевных стрингах.

— Я так люблю, когда ты такой… послушный. Мой умный, сладкий мальчик.

Пальцы правой руки приподнимают тонкую ткань, и теперь ладонь полностью обхватывает ягодицу, не встречая препятствий в виде лишних слоев одежды. Хотя одеждой это трудно назвать.

Баки нравится, когда над ним доминирует Стив. Что уж говорить, это он был инициатором того, чтобы добавить в их насыщенную сексуальную жизнь немного пикантности и разнообразия - пришел в общую гостиную, залез Стиву на колени, и смело сказал:  
\- Я подумал, что нам чего-то не хватает в постели. Может внести кое-какие изменения?

(Ха-ха, нет конечно. Он хотел так и сказать, но резко начал нервничать, замыкаться и краснеть, а под конец вообще пытался сбежать из комнаты. Но кого это волнует? Главное, что Стив его понял).

Но если доминирование позволял себе кто-то посторонний (например пытался указывать или контролировать действия), то тут же встречал агрессию и иногда не доживал до рассвета. Барнс ненавидел, когда кто-либо имел власть над ним, особенно этому поспособствовала Гидра.  
Но вот Стив... это совершенно другое. Стив такой милый, добрый, нежный, заботливый - он просто не может причинить ему зло. Он доверил Роджерсу свою жизнь много лет назад и доверяет её сейчас.

— Ты со мной, милый? - никакой издевки в голосе, даже намека нет. Баки слышит, что в голосе проскальзывает беспокойство, и спешит успокоить Стива. Барнс не любит, когда Роджерс волнуется или паникует - это всегда заставляет его сердце нервно сжаться. 

— Я тут, Сти-... папочка. 

— Отлично, я рад. Помнишь наше стоп-слово?

— Сан-Франциско.

— Тогда продолжаем. 

Всё та же рука оставила его ягодицу и начала медленно оттягивать резинки вниз, пытаясь снять нижнее белье. Губы же начали исследовать его спину, нежно целуя вдоль позвоночника, с каждой секундой спускаясь все ниже и ниже.  
Кружевные трусики присоединились к ремню, теперь лежа где-то поодаль. Стив всё ещё был полностью одет, и это ни капельки нечестно. 

Губы останавливаются на пояснице, нежно прихватывая кожу зубами. Пальцы тормозят возле дырки, аккуратно, только наполовину вытягивая за края чёрную пробку. Это тоже была маленькая прихоть Баки. Как бы сильно Стив не любил растягивать его, иногда это занимало слишком много времени, и у Баки просто не оставалась сил на что-нибудь большее. Выбирали нужную игрушку очень долго из-за того, что: "Милый, ты уверен, что этот материал биоразлагаемый?" и "Детка, мне кажется, но если мы один раз используем её, то ты больше никогда не сможешь ходить".  
Поэтому Стив и купил эту черную пробку, с серо-голубым камнем ("Под цвет твоих глаз, милый").

Стив вынул её полностью, на что получил разочарованный всхлип - Баки всё же надеялся, что Роджерс хоть немного поиграет с ней.

— Тише, детка. Вечер длинный, может мы используем её вновь. Помни, всё зависит от твоего поведения. 

Теперь пробка издевательски лежала рядом с ремнем, напоминая Баки об утраченных возможностях. Ну и хрен с ним, Баки обещал быть хорошим, а это значит, что он будет самой лучшей деткой во всей галактике.  
Он утыкается лбом в предплечье, ожидая дальнейших действий. Может Роджерс сделает ему римминг? Или поиграет с сосками? В предвкушении у Барнса поджались пальцы ног, с головой выдавая волнение. 

Стив протолкнул внутрь два пальца, останавливаясь на двух фалангах. Другая ладонь поглаживает его ягодицы и ноги, уделяя особое внимание икрам. Всё-таки анальная пробка в разы облегчает жизнь и спасает время. Но тем не менее Роджерс любит дразнить нетерпеливого любимого, поэтому кладет ему руку на грудь, перемещается на сосок и легонько тянет, но даже на такое движение Баки стонет и поддается прикосновению, прося ещё. Блондин усмехается, касаясь влажными пальцами второго соска, сжимая и перекатывая их, с каждым движением вырывая все более громкие стоны.  
Теперь когда нежные соски вызывающе торчат, Стив опускает правую руку на ягодицы любимого и возвращает два пальца обратно, заполняя пустоту. 

Пальцы внутри двигаются наподобие ножниц, помогая растянуть тугие, словно в первый раз, мышцы. Стив перемещается вперед, прижимаясь животом к влажной от пота спине. Зубы находят ушную раковину и игриво кусают, не пытаясь причинить боль, просто развлекаясь. Вскоре к двум пальцам присоединяется третий, и только когда те полностью входят, Стив приступает к более активным действиям.  
Левой рукой пытается расстегнуть ширинку и кое-как спустить пояс брюк ниже ягодиц.  
Всё-таки ему это удается, и он приступает к пуговицам рубашки, сбрасывая ту куда-то за пределы кровати. (Баки не любит, когда мелкие пуговицы вжимаются в спину и оставляют там следы. Удовольствия никакого, зато сплошная боль и раздражение.)

— Готов?

— Да, папочка. 

Роджерс стягивает боксеры и теперь вынужден освободиться и от брюк. С тихим чертыханием он вынимает пальцы и начинает стягивать штанины. Баки выглядывает из-за плеча, стараясь скрыть хитрую искру. В воздухе так и висит осуждающее: "Что ж вы так, Мистер Роджерс. Головой надо думать, в чем в кровать лезешь, чтобы потом не прерывать процесс прямо в середине."  
Сейчас Баки такое не скажет, но вот уже потом, когда они будут расслабленно валяться в смятой постели, Барнс не упустит возможности подшутить. 

Стив возвращается к своему возлюбленному, руками заставляя того откинуться назад, чтобы теперь прижиматься к любимой груди. Губы касаются шеи, чувствуя как под кожей быстро бьется пульс. Правая ладонь нежно гладит его кубики пресса, поднимаясь к набухшим соскам. Каждый их секс как первый - Стив старается как можно сильнее расслабить его, чтобы боль от проникновения была минимальная. Почему-то это так мило и трогательно, что Баки просто обязан потом повсхлипывать на крепкой груди Стива, вспоминая все моменты его огромной нежности и доброты.

Баки не знает, куда деть собственные руки, поэтому опирается ладонями о постель - в таком положении лишняя точка опоры не помешает, а наоборот.  
Стив перехватывает его поверх груди, другой поворачивая голову Баки в свою сторону, чтобы было удобнее целовать. И целует сейчас максимально нежно и ласково, пытаясь расслабить ещё больше. Баки нравится такой нежный Стив.

Первое проникновение самое волнительное. Всегда. Будь это ваш второй раз или сотый, ты также будешь слегка переживать. Стив пытается отвлечь его глубокими поцелуями, поочередно облизывая верхнюю и нижнюю губу. Первые толчки мягкие и плавные, и Баки словно качается на волнах океана - это настолько нежно, что чувства переполняют его. Пальцы так крепко сжимают простынь, что они оба отчетливо слышат громкий треск ткани. Но какая-то там простынь волнует сейчас меньше всего. Сейчас они есть у друг друга, для них это самое главное. Баки смотрит расфокусированным взглядом и беззвучно проговаривает "Ещё...". И Стив слушается его. Постепенно толчки увеличиваются, превращаясь из мягких в резкие и быстрые. 

Стив толкается бёдрами вперед, на нежности просто не остается терпения, он кусает и целует всё, до чего может дотянуться - плечи, спину, шею, щеки и губы. Баки так сильно изгибает спину, старается максимально вывернуть шею, чтобы рукой притянуть Стива ближе к себе, сталкиваясь лбами и целуясь, целуясь, прижимая так близко к себе, словно его жизнь напрямую зависит от этого. Хотя возможно, все так и есть.  
Кое-как расцепив уже болящие губы, Баки снова откидывается назад, проклиная Стива за излишнюю нежность и медлительность. Ему уже давно плевать, что спинка кровати громко бьется об стену, и наверняка потом соседка будет ненавидяще смотреть на него, прикрывая агрессией зависть. Выкуси, семидесятилетняя сучка, Стивен Роджерс любит мужчин да постарше. 

Баки словно с ума сошел - рычит, пытается укусить Стива за шею, подается назад на каждый толчок и стонет так громко, будто у них год секса не было, и вот наконец-то дорвались.  
Порванная простыня уже мокрая от смазки, пота и предэякулята, Баки течет, но все равно двигает бедрами назад на каждый толчок.

Стив чувствует, как начинает учащаться пульс, сбивается дыхание. Словно кто-то поставил отметку "максимум" на все чувства, он пытается толкнуться ещё глубже, ощущая, как член скользит по смазке, а яйца подтягиваются и напрягаются.  
Он опускает руку вниз, чтобы помочь своему возлюбленному справиться с напряжением - самому это сделать тяжело, не имея возможности потереться о что-нибудь. Проводит рукой по напряженному члену, стараясь попадать в ритм движения бедер. 

— Не смей вынимать, а то, ох, блять, укушу.

— Чёрт, чёрт, детка, я сейчас ах-.

Баки проклинает всё, ложится животом на кровать, крича в подушку, больше не имея сил сдерживать это в себе и сжимает Стива так сильно, что у того едва не темнеет в глазах. Барнс дрожит всем телом, громко всхлипывая, издавая странные звуки, что так похожи на смесь русских матов и повторение имя Стива. 

— Блять. 

Хватает всего пару движений вперед, чтобы излиться глубоко внутрь, крепко хватаясь за бедра. Наверное, после такого там останутся синяки, но для них с сывороткой это давно не проблема - все исчезнет за час.  
Стив пытается аккуратно лечь сверху, но все равно падает как мешок картошки.  
Ноги дрожат, и кажется они оба точно не смогут встать ближайшие несколько часов. 

— Это было невероятно, — язык еле-еле ворочается, он наверное и половину звуков не смог сказать, но суть ясна. 

Стив прижимает Баки к кровати, сонно ведя носом по обнаженному потному плечу. Тот тихо стонет и прижимается ближе, влюбленным взглядом смотря на него.  
Они лежат в тишине, перекидываясь легкими расслабленными улыбками. 

— Как ты? Просто, ну, знаешь... Я когда увидел тебя в тех трусиках, у меня окончательно крышу сорвало. 

Стив переворачивается на спину, укладывая Барнса сверху. Теперь тот лежит на его груди, слушая как сердце размеренно бьется в грудной клетке. Больше секса они оба любили только такие моменты — когда послеоргазменная нега ещё не сошла на нет, и они будто плавают в огромном теплом облаке. 

— Знаешь, - прерывает молчание Баки, — я бы хотел жить где-нибудь за городом. Чтобы рядом было озеро или просто река и обязательно лес. Я думал об этом еще с сороковых, особенно на войне. Отчасти только это и помогало мне не сойти с ума — ты, я и общий дом, где мы живем счастливо вместе. Возможно, пришло время воплотить свои мечты? Конечно, в этой квартире гораздо лучше, чем в Башне. Хотя бы потому, что к нам не врываются чуть-что каждую минуту, услышав малейший стон. У меня до сих пор психологическая травма после того, как Старк ворвался в нашу спальню при полном обмундировании, будучи уверенным, что у нас драка. Но тут так тесно, и у меня чувство, будто стены давят. Иногда я просто задыхаюсь, ещё этот постоянный шум и гам с улицы... Я уже не помню, когда тут была тишина. Ещё и эта Миссис Смит, старая ведьма, скоро испепелит меня взглядом. Я хотел бы жить на окраине деревни, чтобы ближайшие соседи были в полукилометре. Ну или метров триста, не важно. Понимаешь?

Стив гладит его по спине, вырисовывая на ней загадочные узоры. Может пытается имя написать? Кто этих капитанов поймет. 

— Я тоже думал об этом, но не знал, как ты отнесешься к этой идее. Просто вдруг ты уже привязался к этому месту, это твой дом, и отнимать его, переезжая в другое место - слишком жестоко. Но если ты хочешь этого, то надо будет поискать подходящий дом, — Стив сполз чуть ниже, теперь утыкаясь своим носом в щеку Баки. Он все так же одной рукой обнимал его, прижимая ближе к себе. — Я тоже хотел бы иметь свой дом. Место, где мы могли бы спрятаться от всех этих проблем, чтобы Фьюри не смог добраться до нас. Он, конечно же, доберется до нас, хитрый сукин сын, но хотя бы будет время отдохнуть. Тем более из Сэма вышел отличный Капитан Америка, ему даже идет щит. Представь только: ты, я и тишина....

— Угу, а на выходных приезжают твои друзья разносить наш дом. Но я не против, — говорит быстро Баки, увидев как глаза Стива тускнеют. — Я даже рад буду видеть этих говнюков. Передай своей компашке, что двери нашего будущего дома всегда открыты для них. 

Стив целомудренно целует его в щеку, так и светясь от радости, словно новая лампочка.

— Напомни, солнце, сколько раз за сегодня я говорил, что ты потрясающий?

— Семь, но я буду рад услышать это ещё раз.

— Ты просто потрясающий. Я так рад, что ты вернулся ко мне, что ты снова рядом, живой и здоровый. 

— Я знаю. И я чувствую тоже самое. Ты рядом, ты мой и это — самое важное для меня. Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, Мистер Барнс-Роджерс.


End file.
